


Jake Jensen is a Werewolf

by ulrikavolf16



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: 'a, Jake is a werewolf, M/M, Some Fluff, Werewolf AU, a rescuing a kid ficlet, and then angst, hurt fic, in three parts', just playing fluff ficlet, lost of angst, no real smut, sounds poetic doesnt it, there's a proposal ficlet in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this AU/story idea that all stemmed from a short fic by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio71/pseuds/Scorpio71">Scorpio71</a> on Archive of Our Own. </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1460827">Counting By Fives - Scorpio71</a></p><p>It's the Werewolf one.</p><p>You REALLY should read it before reading mine. And seriously its awesome. And I gave you a link so no excuses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part the First

You seriously must read Scoprio71's 'Counting By Fives', the Werewolf part first before reading mine.

Its adorable no? Its wonderful and makes me happy inside.

Ok. So here is the first part. Jake Jensen is a werewolf. Not bitten, or cursed, but born into it. Ever since he was little he has been able to change into his wolf form (same consciousness, no separation between Jake and wolf) (his wolf form as a child was a puppy and he was absolutely adorable). He has control of when he changes, so it doesnt have to be only on the full moon, but he does have to change at the full moon each month. I mean, in worst case scenarios, he can force himself to not change but it is very painful and makes him very weak.

Here is what I think Jake would look like (These are actually pictures of Saalrloos Wolfhounds, but I didn’t want to make him too wolf-ish. Jake in wolf form is more like a big dog anyway.) I liked the dark and light aspects of the fur because it reminded me of Jake’s hair, a dark blonde with bleached tips. 

(Two of Jake’s expressions. What he calls his ‘GRRR’ face and his Puppy face)

Besides his family, the Losers know that Jake is a werewolf. Some mission that took longer than they expected and he wasnt able to find a secure location to change at the full moon. With no other option, Jensen pretty much shifted right in front of them, waited patiently while the others freaked out and tried to figure out what happened, then shifted back at dawn and explained everything. (Cougar was the one who remained the most calm and prevented the others from shooting the wolf. And the first to cautiously approach Jake in wolf form.

> (A little ficlet of the scene)
> 
> While Clay, Roque, and Pooch argued between themselves, trying not to provoke the large wolf in the room, Jake sat down and waited. Cougar kept a steady eye on him, watching each flick of an ear, each swish of his tail, and not hesitating to look him in the eye. 
> 
> "So THAT is Jensen? It cant b-"
> 
> "Did you not see what we saw Clay?"
> 
> "I mean, Jensen stripping down to his boxers in front of us isn’t new. But the wolf thing…." added Pooch.
> 
> "But it cant be Jensen."
> 
> Jake rolled his eyes and stood, shaking out his fur, Cougar’s eyes watching every move. He stretched his legs, shifting always left him stiff, and sniffed the dirty carpet. Finding a relatively clean smelling spot, he circled it and then laid down, his tail curling around his side, and his head resting on his front paws. 
> 
> 'This may take a while _'_ thought Jake. _'Luckily its the middle of summer here. Shorter nights.'_
> 
> Jake watched the three argue, sparing glances to Cougar every time they said something particularly stupid. Jake could feel the moon as it rose high into the night sky and then begin its slow descent. He wanted to be outside, running in the dark, feeling the dirt beneath the rough pads of his feet and the wind ruffling his fur. But he waited. He let out a low groan thinking of what animals out there he might have hunted. This caused the three STILL arguing to freeze and stare at him afraid. He rolled his eyes for the ump-teenth time that night and shifted, curling into a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and settled in, thinking over ways to explain his situation as gently as possible.
> 
> There was probably another hour before dawn when Cougar moved from his position. The arguing of the three stopped. Jake lifted his head and stared right back at Cougar as the sniper moved cautiously forward. Jake watched him as Cougar crouched in front of him and slowly began to reach out to him. Jake tilted his head.
> 
> _'What are you doing Cougs? Dont you know not to pet strange animals that your best friend turned into. Like, what if I was rabid or something? What would you do if I ripped off your hand? I mean, I totally can. My jaws are like super friggen strong. I can break a femur with a single chomp. You're hand would be gone man.'_ thought Jake, watching Cougar, holding his hand out to him.
> 
> "Cougar." said Clay cautiously. "What are you doing?"
> 
> _'Yeah Cougs. What're you doing? I am a wild vicious animal that has been contemplating the mauling of every single one of you, all the while pretending to be an adorable big lap dog. Not.'_ thought Jake.
> 
> Cougar replied as calmly as he normally was, “Its Jake.”
> 
> Jake smiled, a wolfish smile, all sharp teeth and dopey tongue lolling out of his mouth. He leaned forward, sniffing the familiar smell of gun powder, oil, and a bit of leather that was Cougar before licking the offered hand. Cougar didnt even flinch, though the others did.
> 
> _'That's my Cougar. Not afraid of anything. You so aw— oooohhhh yeah. Right there…. mmmm…. so awesome.'_ Jake's original thought had been interrupted by Cougar scratching the underside of his jaw, right in on of his happy places. Jake let out a contented groan. 
> 
> For the most part, that settled the argument. Cougar kept up running his fingers and short nails through Jake’s fur for the rest of the hour. As he felt the moon finally meet the horizon, Jake got up, shook out his fur and trotted over to his pack, dragging it out of the pile with his teeth. He looked back at Cougar and barked, causing Clay, Roque, and Pooch to jump. ‘Hehehehe’ Cougar looked at him confused. Jake looked down at the pack and pawed at the main buckle, whining slightly to get his point across, and then looking back up at Cougar. Cougar stood and opened the pack, leaving it on the floor for Jake. Jake held the main flap down with his front paws and dove in, snatching his emergency clean clothes by smell in his teeth. He backed out of the pack and set the clothes off to the side. He looked around at his four teammates, all standing and watching him.
> 
> _'Might as well give them a better view of the show…'_ thought Jake. He went to the center of the room and shook out his fur, starting to feel the dull ache that meant the beginning of a change. Jake braced all four paws on the carpet, standing firm. He looked up at his team as he took in a deep breath. Then he closed his eyes and shifted. He could feel his fur clearing away to show skin, felt his face shorten while the rest of his body elongated. 
> 
> With the shift complete Jake stood up, rocking on the balls of his feet as he stretched. He smiled at the blurs that were his teammates and picked up his glasses from where he had set them down before the night began. 
> 
> "Sooo….uhh" he said as he walked to his pile of spare clothing and pulled out his boxers. He pulled them on and then reached for his pants, turning back to the group. "I’m a werewolf." he said bluntly. Clay, Roque, Pooch, and Cougar all just stared at him. Jake nodded and then bent to pull on his pants. 
> 
> "You know, before we get into the gritty details of all this, werewolf is actually a deragatory term. We prefer Wolf or Lycan, but mostly we just go with Wolf. Lycan is more technical-"

And thus ends part one.


	2. Part the Second

Ok. So after the initial freak out and explanation the team begins to accept and adapt to the fact that Jensen is a Wolf. They make is back to the States and settle back into their lives with a few adjustments. They all decide that it would probably be easier for Jensen to keep with at least one of the team during the full-moon Shifts, because he looks like a large dangerous animal, that if not accompanied by a human, would probably be captured, impounded, or simply shot on sight (like he’s a large wolf, people will freak out). Cougar automatically volunteers for the job, though Pooch is open to taking a turn every so often. They get Jensen a camo collar with his own pair or DOG tags (not military dog tags, like actual dog, dog tags) with two tags on it. One is a simple steel tag which has his “owner” contact information (Cougar), an the other is a bright neon green tag that has “Hi! I’m Jake!” on it. (“Jake” and Cougar’s contact number are also embroidered in white on his collar) They also got a harness from a friend with the K-9 units that fits Jake’s wolf form.

They also, as a joke at first but Jake kind of loves it, get him a couple of dog toys for him to play with when in Wolf form. Tug ropes (playing tug-of-war with Roque and exhausting Roque), frisbees, tennis balls (Pooch rigged a ball launcher made from PVC pipe and compressed air), and Jake’s favorite, the squeaky ball painted to look like the moon.  

So every month, or whenever Jake really gets an itch to go for a run, he will either Shift in their house on base, or will go out with one of the team and Shift out in the woods nearby, and go on, code word ‘Walkies’. (Jake came up with that code word). Like I said before, Cougar is usually the one to go out with Jensen on these Walkies (and whenever he Shifts, they call him Jake), and they usually end up in a park with a large field and play fetch. Or sometimes they will end up in the woods and play hide and seek. Cougar will hook up an old school pager to Jake’s harness and then Jake would wait while Cougar went off into the woods to hide. When Cougar was hidden, he would page Jake, signalling the ‘Go’ and then Jake would track him by his scent (like hunting but more fun because he would find Cougar at the end). And he would always find Cougar. 

On a side note: It became clear pretty quickly that Cougar was more than just Jake’s best friend. He’s Jake’s mate. Jake didn’t force anything on Cougar, like suddenly yelling “YOU’RE MY MATE! LET’S SEX IT UP!” No. He courted Cougar as a man and let him get close to the wolf. Letting Cougar accept him at his own pace. Or at least Jake thinks its was him courting Cougar. When asked about the subject of who pursued who, Cougar would only smirk knowingly and give no answer.

After Bolivia they don’t go on Walkies much anymore. They’ve kept it from Aisha, and she probably wouldnt have suspected anything if she hadn’t followed Jake and Pooch that evening.

> (enter little ficlet)
> 
> She heard them through the partially opened door. 
> 
> "Hey Jensen?"
> 
> "Yeah? What up Pooch my man? Need me to hack another satellite for ya’?" asked Jensen, not breaking pace in his typing. 
> 
> "Um… nah. I got to talk to Jolene and my boy this morning." replied Pooch.
> 
> "How’s Puppy?" 
> 
> "Jensen. No. Just no."
> 
> "Come on. Its adorable and totally works. Pooch’s spawn called Puppy. Makes sense." Aisha could hear the sarcasm in Jensen’s voice. 
> 
> "Stop referring to my son as my spawn."
> 
> "Well, what’d ya need?"
> 
> Pooch was quiet for a moment. “I just… do… does Jake want to go for a Walkie?” 
> 
> Aisha heard Jensen’s pace falter for a moment. 
> 
> "No." Jensen said solemnly. "I dont do that anymore. Not… no Pooch."
> 
> "Come on Jensen. When was the last time you went out?"
> 
> "Pooch, please dont-"
> 
> "Not since before Bolivia right? You’re tense man, more on edge and pushing yourself. You need a break. Come on a Walkie. Stretch your legs, go for a run. It’ll do you good."
> 
> "I’m fine Pooch." Jensen said curtly. 
> 
> "No you’re not man. I know you’ve been fighting it each month. And if I can tell, Cougs must have known the whole time. Why fight it? You know what it does to you? Enough of this masochistic bullshit man!" argued Pooch, sounding more and more angry.
> 
> "I said I’m fine Pooch. Leave it alone. Mind your own shit!" countered Jensen. He had stopped typing a long time ago. Aisha tensed, expecting to hear a fight from inside the room. She hadn’t expected to hear how desperate and broken Pooch’s voice sounded as he replied.
> 
> "Then… then do it for me. Do it for me man. I need a Walkie… Its cathartic… All this shit with Roque and Max and crap leads and being away from Jolene… I… I need to let loose. And I worry about you man. Do it for me."
> 
> The room was silent for a long moment.
> 
> "I’ve still got that moon ball you guys got me." said Jensen, more gently. Pooch huffed out a laugh.
> 
> "I knew you would… I’ve got some bungee cords in the van. Could rig up a sling shot." Pooch offered softly, almost pleadingly. Jensen let out a long sigh.
> 
> "Alright. But you carry my shit." said Jensen. Aisha could hear Pooch relax and smile. 
> 
> "You got it man. And thank you."
> 
> "And dont you dare lose my glasses."
> 
> "I wont. I promise."
> 
> Aisha heard both men stand and start to move about the room. She slipped past the door and into the communal living area, plopping down next to Clay on the couch. Cougar sat at the kitchen table, habitually cleaning out their stash of guns.
> 
> A few minutes later Jensen and Pooch came clattering down the safe house stairs. Clay looked up from the tiny tv to stare at them as they started towards the back door through the kitchen. They froze for a moment, looking at Clay and then glance at Aisha.
> 
> "Um… Pooch and I are uh… going on a Walk….ie." said Jensen, glancing hesitantly at Aisha once more. Aisha glanced at Clay and Cougar. Cougar had stopped what he was doing and watched Jensen from under the brim of his hat. Clay, on the other hand, smirked and nodded knowingly.
> 
> "Alright. No man out alone. Be back by midnight."
> 
> Jensen and Pooch nodded and went out the door. As Jensen passed Cougar, Cougar reached out and patted the side of the hacker’s leg. Jensen paused and looked down at the sniper. Aisha couldn’t see his expression, but it made Jensen’s dopey smile spread across his face. Then they were out the door.
> 
> ————
> 
> Aisha waited 15 minutes after the pair left before going up to her room. She silently slipped out the window and down the drain pipe and followed in the direction Pooch and Jensen had headed into the junk yard that laid outside the house. After a half mile she heard Pooch just around a stack of broken fridges. She kept close to the cold metal and peered around the corner.
> 
> Pooch stood in the middle of a large cleared area, his back to Aisha’s position, watching and waiting for something to happen.
> 
> Suddenly a large brown and tan dog leaped  over a tall junk pile. The… ‘Is that a wolf?’ Aisha thought, landed firmly and bounded across the open area. Its muzzle was drawn back to show its sharp teeth as it ran at Pooch. Pooch didn’t even flinch as the wolf came to a skidding halt in front of him. 
> 
> *GRRR* SQUEAK! *Grrrr* SQUEEEEK SQUEAK!
> 
> The wolf was gripping a ball painted to look like a moon in its teeth. With every movement of its powerful jaw the ball would let out a high pitched squeak.
> 
> "Alright man! That was awesome! Hand it over." said Pooch to the wolf. The wolf *ruffed* playfully and danced around Pooch, moving away every time Pooch would reach for the ball. 
> 
> "Come one man." laughed Pooch, fainting left and going right. Slipping his arms around the neck of the wolf, wrestling it gently in a loose headlock. The wolf wriggled and slipped out. He turned on Pooch and shoved him down onto his back with his front paws. Pooch laid there with the wolf standing on his chest, laughing up at the blue-gray eyes looking down at him. 
> 
> "Shit! Get off. You’re fuckin’ heavy!" laughed Pooch. The wolf dropped the ball on Pooch’s chest (it gave a soft squeak) and then lapped at Pooch’s face. 
> 
> "Aww man! That’s fucking gross! Stop it!" Pooch laughed, pushing the wolf off his chest. The wolf trotted off and circled, looking back at Pooch as the man sat up, wiping the slobber off his face with the edge of his shirt.
> 
> "That shit’s nasty."
> 
> The wolf *gruff*-ed at Pooch when the man didn’t immediately reach for the moon ball. The wolf whined and nudged the ball closer to Pooch’s hand with his nose.
> 
> "What? You want me to launch it?" asked Pooch, picking up the ball. The wolf *ruff*-ed and ducked his head down, tail swooshing side to side.
> 
> "Sorry, what was that?" The wolf bounced and *ruff*ed again, crouching low on its front paws, butt and tail high in the air, wagging more excitedly.
> 
> "I did add another bungee cord to the sling shot…." said Pooch, fainting deep thought as he tossed the ball back and forth between his hands. The wolf watched the ball’s every movement.
> 
> Pooch stopped the ball and looked at the wolf with a serious face.
> 
> "I’m gonna launch it." The wolf barked happily and danced back. Pooch reached over and grabbed a sling shot he had rigged up from the scrap metal and the van’s bungee cords. He braced it with his feet. 
> 
> "Ready?" asked Pooch, glancing over at the wolf as it stood at his side, crouched, ready to run. Aisha could have sworn she saw it duck its head in a nod as it growled deep in its throat. Pooch loaded the ball in the middle of the sling and leaned back, aiming the sling shot at a high angle, stretching the cords back.
> 
> "Alright," groaned Pooch as he strained to pull all the cords back. "Go for it Jake."
> 
> The was a *THWUMP* as the sling shot was released. The ball went sailing high into the air and then disappeared from sight beyond a high pile of junk. The wolf barked loudly and raced off after it.
> 
> ————-
> 
> Aisha made it back to the safe house before either of the two men. As Pooch and Jensen entered the house they were both smiling and laughing. Clay nodded at Pooch as the man grumbled past, saying that he was going to need a shower, smiling even though he was complaining.
> 
> Cougar caught Jensen at the kitchen table and held him between his spread legs. Looking up at Jensen, as Jensen smiled happily down at the sniper, Cougar asked quietly,
> 
> "Have a good Walkie?"
> 
> Jensen’s smile widened as he nodded.
> 
> "Yeah Cougs. It was great."
> 
> Aisha saw one of Cougar’s rare genuine smiles. The sniper reached up and pulled Jensen down by the back of the neck for a quick kiss. In the process Jensen lost grip on the canvas bag that he had been holding loosely. As it hit the crappy kitchen floor tile, Aisha heard a faint *squeak*.

Thus ends part the second


	3. Part the Third

A friend put me up to answering this first part...

Jolene does know because Pooch doesn’t keep anything from her. She knew long before they were married. And Jensen does play with Puppy as a puppy (no matter how old they are, a dog is always a puppy). Like, he’ll babysit when they need a night off, and patrol the house in wolf form after Puppy has gone to sleep. At first Jolene was hesitant to let Jake play with Puppy in wolf form because what mother wants her new born to be played with by a large wolf. But Jake is very gentle with Puppy.

Jake cannot turn Cougar, nor would either of them want Cougar to be turned. In this universe, being a werewolf is genetically based, and only the males express it. Its carried on the X-chromosome but activated by the presence of a Y-chromosome. So Jake’s sister and niece can be carriers of lycanism, but it’s not expressed. And who would scratch Jake’s ears and belly and back when both of them are wolves, its logistically illogical. 

I thought if this scene while driving and I had to put it in.

After the evening with Pooch, Jensen goes on Walkies more often. Aisha still hasnt figured it out but she doesn’t push it. Often the Walkies will be in the evening and he’ll get to run around, but sometimes, when he gets a real itch for it, he will go on Walkies during the day. Jake sometimes likes being a “dog” out in civilization. He gets to watch the world pass by without any care other than being a dog. He likes to people watch, play with other dogs, and he particularly loves it when random people (usually adorable little kids that remind him of his niece) come up and ask Cougar if they can pet him. Its because Jensen doesnt have to worry about anything. He’s not Jensen, hacker-soldier-fugitive-man, he’s just Jake, the adorable giant ass friendly dog. 

On this particular afternoon, Cougar and Jake are going to go out for general supplies (I.E. groceries), and Jake made it into a Walkie.

> Jake sat outside the small town drug store waiting as Cougar did the shopping inside. He could be inside with the sniper, but Cougar made it clear the last supply run they made that Jensen complained too much. So Jake, brown furred and fluffly tail, waited outside. And its not like he wasn’t going to help. Jensen had ordered one of those doggy backpacks so he could help carry stuff home. He had ordered it under a dummy name and sent it to a local address and then sniped it off the porch. Since they were out in the general populace, Jensen had also ordered a leash, by which he was currently “tethered” to the bike rack. It was only a formality so he wouldn’t get picked up by animal control. Pooch had helped him rig one of the rings on his collar to be a break away, like those magic rings. Jake only had to pull with enough force (not much) and it would let him go. Plus the neon green leash had “Friendly” printed on it, indicating it to people that they could come up to him and pet him if they wanted. Jake loved making people smile, and sometimes being a dog was the easiest way to do it. 
> 
> As he waited, he people watched. The town main street was pretty busy for the middle of a weekday. But it was summer, and the town was a touristy kind of place. He looked down the street at the ice cream parlor, families coming out with all manner of cones loaded with rainbows of ice cream and sprinkles.
> 
> _'Cougar would love that place. Him and his sweet tooth.' thought Jake as he watched a dad nearly loose his cookie dough to the pavement._
> 
> Suddenly there was a sharp high pitched barking coming at him from his other side. Looking around he zeroed in on a Chihuahua snarling and yipping at him, its owner not minding it as she texted on her blue sparkle iPhone, the squirt had a pair of matching booties covering its precious little paws.
> 
> _'What's up your butt? Got something against ruggedly handsome big dogs or something? What are you? Like the size of one of my poops, my human poops?'_ Jake thought, tilting his head at the yappy short furred ball of aggression. Something about Jake was pissing it off.
> 
> _'Man you have huge anger issues. And compensation issues.'_
> 
> Jake leaned his head down over the Chihuahua, it trying to jump up and bite his nose. Jake just smiled wolfishly (like he could smile any other way right now) and then let out a deep and loud bark at Senor Angry Booties. The Chihuahua froze and then zipped behind its owner, who which, appropriately jumped at the sudden loud noise, as did half the people outside. Jake looked at the store again and saw Cougar glaring at him. Jake just kept smiling, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. 
> 
> "Doggie!" came an excited squeal from the direction of the ice cream parlor.
> 
> "Kevin!" came the shout of a mother. Jake turned his head and saw a little boy, probably about 5, with dusty brown hair running up to him. The mother was scrambling up from the metal table horrified as Kevin reached out eagerly to touch Jake’s face. Jake jerked his head back at the sudden movement, but then looked the kid over. The mother was probably terrified that he would eat the boy.
> 
> Jake sniffled the boys extended hand, tilting his head. The enthusiasm and curiosity of children was always a wonder, especially around large dangerous things. His niece had been the same way, still was, whenever he Shifted. The boy smelled of air conditioned air, sun block, and vanilla with sprinkles. Jake licked the boy’s hand, Kevin emitting a high pitched giggle and reaching out to pet his head. That was ok. The kid still had sprinkled and dripped ice cream on his dinosaur t-shirt, so Jake licked up the sugary treat.
> 
> Kevin loved it, laughing enthusiastically. Jake panted and rolled over to let Kevin kneel and scratch at his tummy.
> 
> _'Kids are so easy to please. Plus I get tummy scratches. Oh, hey momma. See. No danger. I'm just a big puppy. Senor Angry Booties was just annoying. But Kevin, Kevin's cool.'_
> 
> Momma ran up and scooped Kevin up and away from Jake, still looking scared.
> 
> _'Oh ok then. The leash does say Friendly ma'am.'_
> 
> Kevin waved bye to him over his mom’s shoulder. Jake wagged his tail in response. Then he sat and waited.
> 
> _'More waiting… Waiting… Waaaiiiitttinnnnggg…. Waiting's boring….'_
> 
> Cougar was just getting into the back of the line to check out. It would be a while. So Jake waited, watching the people as they passed. Some would smile down at him. Some would go, “Ohh! Big Puppy!”
> 
> Down the street he head loud thumping music. Looking down the street he saw the source of the music. A large white SUV, too large for these small streets which were barely two way, came down the road too fast, pulling a speed boat. Tourists.
> 
> "Kevin! Stop running around."
> 
> Jake saw Kevin avoiding his mother’s grasp, grumpy that she hadn’t let him play with the Doggie, refusing to get into the car. Suddenly Kevin started running away from his mother, aiming for the street. 
> 
> Jake was up in a second, pulling hard enough to release the clasp on the leash. He ran out into the street, racing in front of the SUV. Kevin tumbled into the street. Jake grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt in his teeth, feeling the material rip a bit as he yanked the boy back into the shelter of the open parking spots along the street from which he had run from. He heard the harsh squeal of the SUV’s tires as the driver slammed on the breaks.
> 
> Kevin was crying as Jake dragged him all the way back to the sidewalk. Jake let go of his shirt and moved around him, sniffing for any blood but smelling nothing more than a a scrapped elbow. The SUV managed to stop just beyond where it would have hit Kevin.
> 
> The driver jumped out and started yelling at Kevin.
> 
> "WHAT THE FUCK KID! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? I COULD HAVE HIT YOU!! SHIT! ARE YOU OK?!" 
> 
> Jake turned on the driver.
> 
> _'What the fuck were you doing!? Slow the fuck down you fucking idiot! Watch where you're fucking going and turn down your fuck ass music you fucktard! I should bite your tires out you asswad! Like Jesus Christ there are families around here. You and your fucking plastic tank!'_
> 
> Of course this all came out as deep angry barking. The driver scrambled back as Jake berated him with insults and threatened the life of his precious car or boat. All that came across to the driver was aggressive barking. 
> 
> _'You fucking cunt! I'm going to pee on the inside of your car and take a dump on your boat! I'll rip every upolstered surface you own! Be glad I dont have my fucking gun right now. No better yet! Be glad I dont have my computer because I would fuck your shit up! I'm gonna-'_
> 
> A high pitched whistle came across his wolfish verbal abuse. Jake stopped immediately and turned to where Cougar stood at the curb, groceries and leash in hand. Kevin’s mother was with the boy now, holding him close. Cougar looked pissed.
> 
> "Jake." Cougar said quietly.
> 
> Jake walked up to Cougar, hanging his head and tucking his tail. Cougar could be scary, even to a Jake in wolf form, and right now he was. He’d have to explain what happened to Cougar, but until then he would have to deal with pissed scary Cougar. Kevin’s mother saved him though.
> 
> "Your… Your dog saved my son’s life…" she said, still sounding shook up but grateful. "Th..Thank you."
> 
> Jake chanced a glance up at Cougar and found his face softened, a smile in his eyes, grinning his minute smile. Cougar nodded at him and Jake knew he was off the hook. Jake jumped up, wagging his tail wildly and grinning, tongue lolling out. 
> 
> _'That's right. I'm a good boy. I'm the best boy. I'm saved a kid Cougs. It was awesome. I raced down the street and snagged him from like, right under the tires. Then I cussed out the driver and you should have seen how awesome I was Cougs.'_ Jake thought as Cougar clipped the leash back to his collar.
> 
> The driver stormed up as far as he dared to Cougar as Cougar packed some of the supplies in Jake’s backpack pouches. 
> 
> "Fucking Friendly? That’s bullshit! That dog should be muzzled! It was going to attack me!" shouted the driver angrily at Cougar. Cougar gave him and hard look from under the brim of his hat. The driver froze under the Cougar Glare ( _‘Man my Cougs is awesome. That’s right bitch. Try to attack my Cougs. He doesn’t need my help to fuck you up’_ thought Jake.). Slowly he stood, keeping up the glare.
> 
> "Maybe you should have slowed down. No?"
> 
> Cougar turned and began walking, Jake standing and keeping pace. Jake did spare a smug grin back at the driver as he spluttered. Kevin’s momma took up where Jake had left off. 

And so ends part the third


	4. Part the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of angsty. It can also be seen as a proposal fic. Not even a werewolf proposal fic.

> When Jake and Cougar get married (and they totally get married, even though it might not be official in the eyes of the law since they are both “dead”) Cougar is the one who gets the rings, and proposes. How it happens is on a normal day. For once they arent hunting down Max, or running for their lives, or getting shot at. Everything is pretty chill. Jake is working on his computer, though he’s doing “work” for funzies, on the bed cross-legged in his boxers. Carlos comes into the room and tosses a small black box at Jake (who catches it) before sitting down next to him, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his ankles. Jake looked down at the box confused, then at Cougar, and then back down at the box. Jake opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, tried to say something else and then closed his mouth again.   
> “Is… is this what I think it is? Cause if its not I might try to chuck you out the window.”  
> Cougar chuckled, watching Jake set aside his laptop and wiggle around to face him.   
> “What? You dont think I could do it? I could totally do it. I’ve got half a foot and at least 10 pounds of muscle on you. Cause if this isnt what I think it is, you’re totally going out the window for being a jerk.”  
> Cougar just smirked and nodded at the box. Jake glanced up at Cougar hesitantly. Slowly, cautiously Jake started to open the lid of the box. Then he froze, looking up at Cougar.  
> “Its not going to blow up in my face is it?” Cougar gave him a stern, unamused look.  
> “Yeah your right. You wouldn’t have staid if it was going to blow up.” Jake took a deep breath and then opened the bow.  
> Inside, nestled in black velvet, were two matching surgical steel rings polished to a shine. Jake gasped quietly and held his breath, staring down at the rings. Cougar smiled and straightened up, pulling a leg beneath him while the other hung over the edge of the bed.  
> “Carlos…” Jake breathed out. “Are… are we really doing this?”  
> Cougar smiled. He reached out and plucked the Jake sided ring from the box, holding it out.  
> “Make it official.” He said. Jake looked up at him, breaking into a bright wide smile.   
> “Hell yeah!” Jake laughed. Cougar chuckled and slipped the ring onto Jake’s finger. Jake eagerly took Carlos’ ring and slipped it on the sniper. Cougar smiled as he held Jake’s hand to his lips, kissing the ring.   
> “Mine.” He growled, sending an excited shiver down Jake’s spine.  
> “Its about time you proposed. I didnt want our children to be bastards. Seriously, I think your mother would kill me if we had a bastard child.”  
> Cougar laughed and drew Jake into a kiss.

Why not gold? Because, in Jake’s opinion, gold never looked good with Carlos’ darker complexion. And though Jake never said it directly, Cougar knew that gold reminded the hacker of his asshole of a father who always wore a gold chain.   
Why not silver? Because Jake’s allergic. (That's the only place where the werewolf thing would come in. 


	5. Part The Fifth - The First Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last three chapters are angsty, and dark, and where the whole "Descriptions of Violence" come into play. But a little funzies at the beginning before I try to rip your heart out.  
> Chapters 5-7 are also part of one storyline, just split into three for my mental sanity.

They try to keep it from Aisha. Jake would never change anywhere near the safehouses, if they could manage it they would try to plan the missions to avoid having Aisha around during the full moons, no one mentioned what happened on Walkies or what they actually were. The one time she asks Cougar doesnt answer, doesnt even look like the question phases him, Pooch hesitates trying to make up an answer. It’s Jensen who answers.

> “Walkies are our code word for getting out. Just needing to get out to let some energy out. Well, mainly  _me_  needing to let out some energy. I mean look at me, I’m a six foot blonde ball of continual genius so I need to discharge once and a while. When Pooch goes out with me we play catch or something. We usually end up in bars where we have a couple and just talk about stuff. Personl stuff you know. It’d be like reading my diary if I told you what we talked about so dont even try to get it out of me. Im harder to pick than those cheap locks on those things.” Jensen says all of this without looking up from the corpse of whatever ancient computer he had found, salvaging parts.   
> “When Clay would go out with me, which hasnt been in like for fuckin’ ever, but I don’t blame him. Ever since Bolvia he’s… well… you know. More attracted to volatile than letting off steam. Probably why he likes you so much. Anyway, we would go for runs, just take a nice long steady run. It was great. It would wear me out, sorta, and would clear his mind.”   
> Jensen paused for a moment, reaching into the decrepit desktop with a small screwdriver, trying to remove something with little success. He muttered “Playing hard to get huh? You shall not defeat me.” After a few more unsuccessful attempts he withdraws the screwdriver with a “Fuck it” and reaches in barehanded. With a grunt he wrenches the part free with brute force. “Haha! Suck it crappy computer.” And then he continues explaining where he left off.   
> “Now when Cougar and I go out, we go free running. Running, jumping, climbing trees, being badasses you know. Or…. hehe, we’ll do something else that burns my energy and leaves me sore in the morning.” He says with a dirty smirk.  
> “Oh Jesus! Dammit Jensen! I didn’t need to know that!” shouts Aisha sounding grossed out. “I dont even want to think about… no… eww.. I dont need to know about that.” she says as she retreats from the room to attempt to cleanse her mind of the images that were sparked. Jensen and Pooch are laughing, Cougar only has a dirty grin that matches Jensen’s.  
> “What? You asked what Walkies were. I was just being honest.”

Aisha is clever enough to figure it out, but she doesnt really get a chance. In the end, they  _HAVE_ to tell her, literally in the middle of a firefight in which they were losing.

They’re in Belarus. They had back tracked data they had managed to take from Goliath to a compound near the Russian border. One of Aisha’s contacts had sold them the information that one of Max’s high ranking officers was scheduled to be there. Everything had gone to plan until, of course, shit hit the fan. Jensen wasn’t even entirely sure how the shit had found its way to the proverbial ceiling fan, all he knew was that comms were being jammed on multiple frequencies and he couldnt get ahold of Cougar (God he hoped he was ok), they were being pinned down by at least three different snipers and a fuckton of special forces grade thugs for hire, they were little over 100 yards from the gap in the fence they came in, both Clay and Aisha were bleeding , all four of them were running low on bullets, and the proverbial shit was raining down on them like a typhoon.

> "Fuck!" shouted Jensen, pulling back as bullets ripped at the metal side of the wall that they had taken cover behind. A cinderblock wall covered their back, but all it would need is an RPG or armour peircing rounds to fuck them over from behind. Not even in the good way.
> 
> Jensen looked back and down at Clay and Aisha, keeping his back close to the wall. Aisha had taken one to the thigh and was starting to snarl less, not a good sign, even though it had punched clean through and Clay kept as much pressure on it as he could. But Clay was bleeding too. Two bullets to a single arm.He could either shoot or try to keep Aisha from bleeding out, not both. Clay looked up at him with a dark, worried look.
> 
> "I’m out Clay." Jake said, keeping his voice level even though inside he was riling like the trapped animal he was. Jensen glanced a look at Pooch, who was looking back at him. Pooch shook his head in answer to Jensen’s unasked question.
> 
> "Pooch has about a single mag left. We aren’t going to last long like this."
> 
> "So we’re fucked." said Clay. Jensen crouched down next to Clay and Aisha, her eyes shifting to the hacker.
> 
> "I can take out as many of them as I can, make it to the the fence, and take out the snipers. They’re the real threat." Jensen wouldnt say it but he was itching to find Cougar and make sure he was ok.
> 
> "And just how do you think you’re going to pull that off." said Aisha as pissed-off-in-pain-sarcastically as she could. Jensen didn’t look at her. Just kept his eyes locked with Clay’s. Clay’s look was just as intense.
> 
> "Are you sure?" The CO asked. Jensen glanced at Aisha, licking his lips, but nodded.
> 
> "Yeah," he said, his words sounding a bit tight. "Its… not going to be pretty."
> 
> More bullets thudded into the metal wall as Pooch swore and pulled back behind cover once more. Clay and Jensen stared at each other for a berath longer. Clay looking hard, thinking and analyzing the option. Jensen waiting, ready to spring into action.
> 
> "Do it."
> 
> Jensen moved instantly, stripping off his tack vest and remaining equipment.
> 
> "What the hell are you doing?" asked Aisha through clenched teeth.
> 
> "I’m trying to save us." said Jensen frankly , tugging his shirt over his head. As he started pulling off his boots he kept talking.
> 
> "Now no matter what happens do not freak out. We dont have time for freaking out over this. Pooch, take my boots for me. Everything else can be replaced." He said, tying the laces together to make it easier on Pooch. Pooch took the boots and tossed them over a shoulder like this wasn’t anything new.
> 
> "Now Aisha, seriously, no freaking out. We’ll explain everything later." Jensen was are chested, bear footed, stripped of everything except his pants and glasses. He took a breath and slipped the glasses off, folding them and holding them out to Pooch.
> 
> "Dont lose these." Jensen said in a half hearted snark. Pooch huffed through a smirk and packed the glasses carefully in a tack vest pouch. Jensen stood up straight and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Aisha watched him like he was more insane than he usually was. Jensen looked down at her and gave a grin at her expression.
> 
> "Go Petunias." And Jensen Shifted. There was the sound of muscle and bone moving in ways it shouldn’t, pants being shredded, and low deep growl. Suddenly a large sandy tan and brown wolf stood over Clay and Aisha, shaking off the shredded remains of Jensen’s pants. Aisha stared at the wolf speechless.
> 
> The wolf stretched and shook out its fur once more. Then it looked at Clay, waiting, ears down and back, body tense and ready to spring in attack. But it waited, as if for permission. Clay looked it back in the eye.
> 
> "Go Jake. And find Cougar." said Clay, nodding. The wolf, Jake, snarled, baring his teeth and bolted out around the corner.

Endth Part 5... the first part


	6. Part the Sixth - The Second Part

> Aisha heard the sound of gunfire pick up as the wolf, Jake, ran out into the open and out of view. There was the sound of high caliber rounds slamming into the ground where Jake must have been a moment before, running in and out of the snipers’ crosshairs before they could register what the hell that thing was. Suddenly there was loud barking, snarling, and screaming. Just as suddenly, the scream was drowned by the sound of gurgling and ripping flesh. Aisha had slit enough throats to know the sound intimately.
> 
> The guns for hire were yelling in Russian, trying to figure out what was going on, shouting curses, and then screaming as whatever was attacking them torn them down. Soon, there was only one voice left. And the snarling, the gutteral snarling that made Aisha’s blood run cold. The last remaining survivor of the rampage was pleading for his life, praying to God to save him from the Beast. Once more there was the sound of tearing flesh, horrible screams of pain and fear, and then the screaming stopped.
> 
> The only sounds left was a shouting over the radios, asking what the hell was going on, the pounding of paws on the cold dirt ground, and the occassional thud of a sniper round missing its mark. The fence at the far end of the compound, where they had come in, shook and rattled. Then there was nothing but the voice on the radio.
> 
> Clay stood slowly, listening. Pooch came over and helped Clay get Aisha to her feet. She leaned heavily against the metal wall.
> 
> "Now we wait for Jake’s signal." said Clay, grimacing as Pooch slowly maneuvered the shot arm to be held close to the Colonel’s chest. With Jake’s discarded shirt the Driver made strips to wrap around Clay and Aisha’s wounds. Pooch worked deftly, tying the fabric tight. With Jake’s jacket, Pooch fashioned a sling for Clay’s arm.
> 
> From high above them and a bit away, out in the dark trees beyond the compound fence, there was snarling barking, gunshots, a scream, and then silence.
> 
> "One down… at least two to go." breathed out Clay, keeping quiet as he strained to listen for any noise. Pooch quietly checked his gear, his hand ghosting over the pouch in which Jake’s glasses lay. He swapped out his nearly empty clip the full one. They couldnt afford the need to change cartridges if he needed to shoot. That done they all stood in silence, listening. The voice on the radio had gone silent.
> 
> The sound of snarling and screaming repeated three more times. Each time echoing down from a different direction. There had been four snipers, not three. Silence fell over the compound once more, but only for a moment before a long howl echoed through the dark.
> 
> "That’s it." said Clay, moving to put his good arm around Aisha to support her. "Pooch, take Aisha’s other side. Let’s go." Pooch put an arm around Aisha’s other side, transferring his gun to his free hand. They moved together.
> 
> Of all the death and destruction that Aisha had seen in her lifetime, nothing had prepared her for the slaughter that greeted them. The ground was soaked with blood. Parts of men lay scattered, torn and thrown far from their bodies. Large paw prints lead this way and that through the bloody mud. Aisha gagged and swallowed down the bile that threatened to crawl up her throat. She forced herself to focus on walking. As she did she remembered Jensen’s words,  _"Its…. not going to be pretty."_
> 
> They were almost completely to the fence when there is a quick whistle. Aisha involuntarily jumped at the noise and looked up quickly. Cougar stood just inside the fence waving them to hurry. The wolf, Jake, stood behind him. Blood covered Jake wolfen jaws, neck, shoulders and paws. Jake was panting slightly, but his ears were up and alert. Clay gave out orders as Cougar helped them through the fence.
> 
> "Jake take point. Cougar on our six. We get to the safehouse, patch up, and move." Both Cougar and Jake nodded simultaneously. The wolf turned and ghosted into the trees ahead of them.
> 
> Everything was silent in the trees, except for the sound of their breathing and their footfalls. Every so often Jake would appear along the path in front of them, silently waiting for them to catch up, the trotting off once more. Jake was talking them on a round about way back to the vehicle, probably avoiding where a sniper lay dead, torn and drenched in his own blood. They were far enough into the trees that any sound from the compound was muffled beyond their hearing. Aisha felt a gentle breeze pushing at the back of her neck, a relief to cool her adrenaline fired body.
> 
> Jake made a gruff huff of a noise and appeared before them, trotting quickly up to them. The four of them stopped at this. Jake was sniffing the ground and the air, his manner inquisitive. He trotted right up to them, pressing his cold nose against their exposed skin, sniffing and searching for something that they couldnt smell. Aisha stiffened when it was her turn, but Jake paid no mind to it, moving on to Cougar. He scented Cougar and then moved on, sniffing the ground where they had just walked and then followed the scent up. It was a scent being carried on the breeze. Jake started to growl deep in his throat, tensing for attack and glared back into the darkness behind them.
> 
> "Jake, what is it? What is wrong?" asked Cougar, moving to stand next to the wolf. Jake broke from his staring match with the dark long enough to look up at Cougar. Jake quickly licked the back of Cougar’s hand affectionately, and then bounded off the way they had come.
> 
> "Jake!" Cougar hissed after him, but Jake was already gone.
> 
> "Something’s following us?" voiced Aisha after a moment. Cougar didn’t answer, staring into the darkness which Jake had disappeared into. Clay was the one to answer.
> 
> "Jake doesn’t growl like that when we have something trying to come up on us."
> 
> "He recognized the scent." Cougar spoke quietly. Clay and Pooch looked at each other, confused and concerned. Clay cleared his throat.
> 
> "Pooch, take point. If I’m right, Jake didnt take up that far off course and we should get to the van soon." Pooch could find his way back to his precious van blindfolded if needed but Clay didn’t voice that opinion. "Cougar, keep our six. If anything Jake can track your scent the best. We’ll rendezvous with him at the van." Cougar nodded and turned, but his eyes were hidden behind the brim of his hat.
> 
> "Yes Boss."
> 
> They are walking for another ten minutes before there is the sounds of snarling and barking and of shots being fired. This is quickly followed by yelling and screaming. They dont look back as the voices begin to dwindle. They reached where the van is hidden quickly. As Pooch helped get Aisha and Clay into the van one final shot ran out, followed by a high pitch yelp. They all froze. Cougar was tense and ready to spring. He shook with the effort to keep still.
> 
> Clay broke the silence once more, speaking quietly to Pooch.
> 
> "Help me get Aisha in the van. As soon as Jake shows up, we’re out of here." Pooch nodded, though Clay could see that the Driver was worried too. "He’ll be fine." Clay said reassuringly.
> 
> The wait was not long. Jake appeared out of the trees at a quick trot, but he was limping, favoring his right leg to keep weight off the left. He was covered in fresh blood, much of it not his own. Cougar visibly relaxed when Jake appeared.The wolf went immediately to him and licked the Sniper’s hand.
> 
> "Did ya’ get um?" joked Pooch, opening the back door of the van. Jake gave Pooch a dark glare that caused Pooch to take a step away from the wolf as it jumped up into the back of the van. Cougar followed.
> 
> "Man, you are so touchy when you get shot." grumbled Pooch as he shut the van doors and got into the driver’s seat. Jake settled into the back corner of the van, curling up on his right side. Aisha could see the bullet wound now, dark red blood matting the fur one Jake’s hip. Cougar sat next to Jake and reached into his pack for cloths to clean the wound. As Cougar reached to treat the wound Jake would move his head to block Cougar, trying to keep Cougar from putting pressure on it. Jake flinched and yelped quietly when Cougar managed to get past him. His whining got louder as he attempted to move Cougar’s hand, gently gripping the Sniper’s hand in his teeth and lifting it away.
> 
> "Let him be Cougs. He wont stop fighting you until the bullet works its way out." said Clay, resting his head back against the headrest.
> 
> "And his whining will just get more annoying." muttered Pooch from the driver’s seat. Cougar sighed and let his hand be moved. Clay and Pooch were right. Jake wouldnt let him anywhere near the wound until his body pushed the bullet back out again.
> 
> Jake, Cougar’s hand still held in his teeth, gently set the hand down on Cougar’s lap. Then the wolf wiggled as well as he could in the van, whimpering quietly as his leg was jostled, to push his head into the gap between Cougar’s arm and his thigh. Cougar moved to allow Jake access and the wolf rested his head on Cougar’s thigh. Cougar’s hand came to rest on Jake’s head, gently stroking the fur between the hacker’s ears.
> 
> Aisha watched Jake as best as she could in the darkness of the van. She saw how Jake closed his eyes tightly. Saw how he tensed and drew his wounded leg closer whenever the van went over a bump too violently. She saw how deeply the wolf took its breaths. She saw how his leg trembled.
> 
> Aisha watched him through the entire ride to the safe house. Jake didn’t move from Cougar’s lap until Pooch threw open the van doors. As soon as the way was clear, Jake bolted. He made a whimpered sound when he jumped down from the van, but did not stay. Jake hurried as fast as his limp could take him around the back of the single story building.
> 
> "Jake!" Cougar called after the wolf, jumping out of the van. Aisha shuffled to let her good leg hang out the door of the van. Clay and Pooch were coming around to help her into the house.
> 
> "He’s fine Cougar." said Clay annoyed. His own wounds were starting to fray his cool. They would need Cougar to help with their own injuries. As Aisha was helped to her feet, and they began the short trek to the safe house she heard Cougar say quietly, "He’s never run off like that…"


	7. Part the Seventh - The Third Part - The Final Part

So when the Cougar, Aisha, Pooch, and Clay get into the safehouse they set up in the kitchen and start patching each other up. Which is more like Cougar and Pooch patching Aisha and Clay. Jake is nowhere to be seen, which worries Cougar but he doesnt say anything about it. As they work (and get worked on), they explain somethings about Jake to Aisha.

Jake is a werewolf, prefers to be called a Wolf though. His strain of lycanism is genetic, so he has been a Wolf his entire life, and no, being bitten by Jake wont turn you into a werewolf.

Jake is a more Beta type wolf, not trying to lead per say, but not rolling over and taking shit. Jake considers the Losers his pack, which sort of makes sense. They hunt together (bad guys), they fight together, they live and survive together, they are social together (like a family), and there is a sort of heirarchy to the team. Jake sees Clay as being the alpha male of the team, not just because of the Colonel’s military rank, but because it is how Clay conducts himself. Jake swears that if Clay was a Wolf he’d be an Alpha, and a great Alpha at that because Clay was balanced and in control in situations where other (bad) Alphas would be dangerously and recklessly aggressive. This is one of the reasons why Jake responds so well to having Clay as his commanding officer.

Cougar is Jake’s mate, and when, as Jake explained it, a Wolf finds its mate they are bonded for life.

> "Cougs… a Wolf’s mate is its soulmate, and we know it down to the very center of our being. Its not just being best friends or dating or being fuck buddies, its… its centering and focusing. Like you find the very meaning of your life and you never want to be separated from them because if you do then its like part of you dies…"
> 
> "And you feel this?" asked Cougar. Jensen had begun to flush pink immediately, opening his mouth and trying to form coherent words and sentences.
> 
> "Uh… well… maybe… I mean… you’re my best friend… and we’re like closer than brothers or friends, and I, uh… well…" Jensen stumbled on, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, turning a deeper shade of red. Cougar smiled at Jensen’s fluster. Cougar reached out and took Jensen’s hand. Jensen immediately shut up and looked down at their hands, staring disbelievingly.
> 
> "Te amo tambien." _(“I love you too.”)_  said Cougar quietly.

Cougar was the safest of any of them around Jake in either form because Jake would literally do anything for Cougar and would never hurt him.

Jake, as a Wolf, had a faster recovery rate than any of them. So literally, the bullet that he had been shot with would be rejected by his body and would be worked out of his body. After which the wound would immeditely begin to close and would probably be healed completely by the next afternoon. Jake’s healing ability is why he had very little visible scars.

As they finish up explaining and getting patched up Jake makes his appearance. Aisha is sitting on the side nearest the living room, Pooch and Clay were on the other side of the table, and Cougar was starting the process of washing Aisha’s blood off his fingers after giving her stitches.

> Jake is there, standing in the wide doorway between the kitchen and the living room. He’s tense, head down and ears back, and tail stiff. He was trembling, left leg lifted to put no pressure on it. He was glaring at Aisha with glassy murderous eyes. The most unsettling part was that he was snarling, lips harshly drawn back to show his teeth and fangs. He was ready to attack Aisha.
> 
> "Jake." said Cougar, moving from the sink. "It is just Aisha. Calm down." As Cougar reached out to touch Jake, Jake lashed out, snapping and catching the very edge of Cougar’s hand.
> 
> "JAKE!" roared Clay, getting to his feet as Cougar swore and pulled his hand back, checking it over. Pooch stood at the same time and went to Cougar, turning on the tap and putting the bitten under the stream of water. Clay’s anger was conveyed in his yell, and broke Jake from his focus, the wolf looking around for the source, looking scared.
> 
> "What the fuck was that Jake?" shouted Clay, moving around the table to stand in front of Jake. Jake dropped his head and tucked his tail between his legs at Clay’s anger. Jake was shaking.
> 
> "Cougs, your hand." said Clay. Cougar came back over, he and Pooch had been about to bandage the bite. It was shallow and hadnt done much damage. Clay took Cougar’s hand and held it out to Jake. "Look at what you did. Look at it." Clay ordered.
> 
> Cougar’s hand had been washed clean of Aisha’s blood under the water, and the bite now only bled slightly. Jake looked up hesitantly. When he saw his work he shook harder and whimpered. You could see in his eyes that he was horrified and heartbroken that he had hurt Cougar. Jake tried to meekly lick Cougar’s hand, to clean it and make it better. But Clay pushed Jake’s head away.
> 
> "No. You don’t get to try to make it better. Go." ordered Clay. Jake looked up at him, then dropped his eyes. His head lowered even farther. If Clay was an Alpha Wolf he would be ripping out Jake’s throat right now. "Go. Now."
> 
> Jake slowly turned, head lowered, whining quietly. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Cougar, he felt so guilty. Jake stumbled out of view into the dark living room.
> 
> "Shit…" breathed Pooch. Clay let out a slow controlled breath. Cougar quickly wrapped his hand.
> 
> "The fuck was that?" asked Aisha, trying to hide the shaking in her voice Outwardly she looked scared. No one answerwed her, since they didn’t have an answer. Cougar tied off his bandage and began moving towards the living room. Clay caught him.
> 
> "No." said Clay, putting a hand on Cougar’s chest, preventing him from going into the living room.
> 
> "Colonel. Jake’s never acted like this, ever, even when he’s been shot before." said Pooch, turning off the tap. "He’d never attacked any of us. And he’d never hurt Cougs. Something’s off man."
> 
> Clay met Cougar’s glare, but didn’t move his hand. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room. Cougar was around Clay in an instant, not that he was stopping him now. Clay flicked on the lights as Cougar moved in, Pooch quickly came to the doorway. “Shit.” he repeated.
> 
> The remains of Jake’s flimsy computer table were strewn out on the floor. Jake must have tried to hide under it. Jake was on his side on the floor, shaking violently, a puddle of vomit nearby. Cougar knelt next to Jake quickly and lifted his head away from the vomit. There was fresh blood soaking the fur at Jake’s leg. His eyes were clenched closed in pain.
> 
> Cougar gathered Jake up in his arms, bracing him with his legs to prevent pressure being put on the wound. Jake was taking labored breaths.
> 
> "Pooch, help me!"
> 
> Pooch moved quickly, bringing over the med kit and a couple of bottles water.
> 
> "Shit…" Pooch breathed, pulling on a pair of gloves and reaching towards Jake. Jake flinched violently when Pooch touched his leg, a deep groan rumbling from his throat. He drew his leg up as close to himself as he could manage and tried to struggle against Cougar’s grip, though weakly.
> 
> "Cougs. Hold him still. I need to get a better look at the wound." ordered Pooch steadily. Cougar held Jake’s head close against his shoulder, Jake’s nose breathing loudly right in his ear. Slowly, Cougar forced Jake’s leg to extend, trying to be gentle but needing to put strength behind the motion as Jake fought him. Jake whined brokenly in his ear, eyes openning momentarily, watery, confused, and pained, before shutting them tightly closed once more.
> 
> The leg extended, Pooch gently ran his hands over it to find the wound. As Pooch began to press as gently, Jake’s whining quieted but remained constant.
> 
> "His leg’s swollen… I’ll need to clean the fur to get at it…" Pooch said to himself. He took up a bottle of water and opened it, some of the wet blood smearing the side of the bottle. He gently poured the water onto Jake’s fur, cleaning and separating the bloody fur to get a better look at the wound. Jake tried to pull away from Cougar, but Cougar kept him still in an iron grip. Cougar whispered reassurances quietly into Jake’s ear.
> 
> "Está bien  _(It’s ok)_ … shhh…. Estás bien  _(You’re ok)_ …. Te tengo… _(I’ve got you)_.” Jake stopped struggling but remained tense, panting for breath. Pooch managed to clean and push away enough of the fur to inspect the wound.
> 
> "Entry wound… no exit. His leg’s swollen up real bad around it…" Pooch said, gently pressing around the entrance wound and along the swelling, clearing more fur if he could. Something hard came under Pooch’s fingers, underneath the fur and flesh. Jake flinched violently once more, yelping loudly and straining against Cougar’s chest before his head fell down onto the Sniper’s shoulder, crying quietly
> 
> "Fuck," said Pooch, glancing up at Cougar. There was worry in both men’s eyes.
> 
> "What is it?" asked Clay.
> 
> "I…think the bullet is still in him." said Pooch, looking back at Clay. "It’s been hours. It should have worked its way out by now."
> 
> "Can you extract it?" asked Clay, moving closer into the room. Pooch shook his head slowly, feeling guilty.
> 
> "I’ve got experience as a medic Clay, not a vet." Pooch said sounding helpless. He looked back at Jake.
> 
> "If he Shifted-" started Clay.
> 
> "The bullet would move with him. Could end up anywhere Clay." interrupted Pooch.
> 
> "But could you get it?" It was Cougar who asked, looking down at Jake in his arms. Cougar’s hat had long fallen off. The Sniper was worried, body tense as he tried to hold Jake gently. His voice sounded strained. Pooch didn’t answer.
> 
> "Could you do it?" asked Cougar again, looking up to meet Pooch’s eyes. Pooch held his look for a moment, then nodded.
> 
> "Yeah… but not here. Somewhere clean. And I’ll need a small really sharp knife and about every sterile thing we’ve got left in the med kit." said Pooch, sounding as if he was psyching himself up for it.
> 
> "Do it." said Clay. He and Aisha went into the kitchen and began cleaning off the kitchen table. Pooch got up, shedding his bloody gloves, and went into the kitchen as well to prepare. Cougar turned his head, looking down at Jake.
> 
> "Jake," said Cougar gently, not having to ask the question. Jake opened his eyes to blink blearily at Cougar. Jake took a deep breath, shut his eyes tight, and began the Shift.

Its not pretty. Jake is crying in wolf form as Shifts, spasming in pain. Cougar just holds him and whispers encouragements to him, reminding Jake to breath. Half way through Jake nearly passes out, nearly slipping back into Wolf form. Cougar talks Jake through it. When his vocal cords Shift from wolf to human, he cries and screams in pain. He even tries to muffle his cries by biting the jean cloth of Cougar’s vest. It doesn’t do much.

> The Shift complete, Jake lets out a long held breath. His head fell down onto Cougar’s shoulder. He was sweaty from the exertion, and disturbingly pale. Dirt and blood covered his naked form cradled in Cougar’s arms, all except for where Pooch had cleaned the fur. Cougar petted Jensen’s damp hair and face gently. Jensen was taking ragged breaths into Cougar’s neck, and he shook slightly.
> 
> "Its almost done… You did so well… almost over." whispered Cougar, kissing Jensen’s hair. Jensen smiled weakly, his eyes dim and unfocused. He stared at nothing. Jensen’s smile faded into a grimace and he began to shake more, trembling in Cougar’s arms. He slowly brought up an arm and clutched at Cougar’s shirt.
> 
> "Co… Ca… I… It burns…" Jensen whispered, pained. It was that moment that Pooch came back into the room.
> 
> "Cougar," Pooch said quickly, "We’re ready." Pooch and Cougar lifted Jensen as gently as they could and carried him to the kitchen table. Even Clay swore this time. Jensen’s entry wound was mid-way up his left thigh. It was surrounded by red, swollen flesh. Closer to the wound it was an angrier red that bled into a dark purple. Farther up his leg, another dark red and purple bruise was forming, near his hip. Jensen’s head lolled to the side of the table where Cougar stood, eyes barely open. Pooch slipped on a fresh pair of gloves.
> 
> "Hey Jensen, can you look at me?" Pooch asked gently, bringing his head close to Jensen’s face. Jensen slowly blinked his eye and slowly turned to face Pooch. Pooch gave him a little smile.
> 
> "There we go. Keep those blues open for us ok." Jensen blinked again slowly, becoming more aware, and with that, he felt more pain. He grimaced and squinted his eyes. "No no Jensen. You gotta keep those eyes open and stay awake. Cougar’s gonna be angry with you if you don’t stay awake." Jensen groaned, sucking in a deep breath, but he opened his eyes. They slowly swiveled to Cougar’s face.
> 
> Pooch caught Cougar’s glance and spoke quietly. “He burns through pain killers. I’m going to try to give him some morphine but even with that… its going to hurt.”

Pooch gets the bullet out of him, and Pooch and Cougar get Jensen sewn up and bandaged. With the bullet gone, the flesh immediately, though slowly, starts to heal. The bruises slowly disappearing. Jake remained conscious through the whole ordeal, but he was exhausted. With the help of Clay and Aisha, they clean Jensen up and into a pair of sweatpants. Pooch and Cougar carry Jake into the bedroom and set him up on the bed, leaning against Cougar’s chest. Jake is still feverish, but he is trembling less.

> Jensen rested heavily against Cougar’s chest as Cougar leaned against the headboard. Pooch brought in a bowl of water and a damp rag, along with a fresh bottle of water. Jensen was mumbling slightly to himself, his sweat and water slick hair clung limply to his forehead. Cougar took the rag from Pooch and ran it along Jensen’s forehead.
> 
> "If you need anything, call us alright?" said Pooch. Cougar nodded and Pooch left the room.
> 
> "Your hand…" mumbled Jensen, realizing that Cougar’s hand was bandaged. "Your hand." He said louder, his eyes opening wider. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly began to remember. "Oh god… I’m so sorry." He whispered, horrified. He gently took Cougar’s hand and held it.
> 
> "I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Carlos… oh god…I…" tears were welling in Jensen’s eyes.
> 
> "Hush… It is alright." said Carlos.
> 
> "No, its not alright. I-" Jake hiccuped.
> 
> "You were not you. It is alright. Estoy bien  _(I’m fine)_. See?” Carlos flexed his fingers a few times and then closed them around Jake’s. Jake swallowed a sob and brought Carlos’ hand to his chest, hugging it.
> 
> "Carlos… I’m so sorry…" Jake whispered. Carlos hugged Jake tightly with that arm.
> 
> "Shh… Sleep mi amante… You are tired. Estoy bien  _(I’m fine)_. Estamos bien  _(We’re fine)_.” Carlos whispered, kissing Jake’s forehead and pressing the cool cloth against his warm head once more. Carlos’ whispers lulled Jake into an exhausted sleep.

Back in the kitchen…

> Pooch sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Aisha had had the right mind to put down a plastic tarp before they performed surgery on Jensen. Clean up was easy and the only thing left to do would be to burn the evidence. The bundle sat at the backdoor even now. Clay sat across the table from him, Aisha at the side.
> 
> "Cougs is with Jensen… trying to get him to sleep. Once he’s built up enough strength his body should take over the healing process…" said Pooch, running a hand over his shaved head.
> 
> "As soon as we’re able to move him we need to be gone." said Clay, looking down at something he held in his good hand. Pooch gave him a look of  _'Are you fucking serious?'_  He was tired. They were all tired. Hell, three-fifths of their team weren’t fit to fight. Clay leaned forward and placed the small object from his hand in front of Pooch in answer. It was the bullet.
> 
> "Silver."
> 
> Pooch swallowed, his jaw tensing up. Everything was making sense now. The unnecessary amount of snipers and guards. How they seemed to know what the Losers were going to do. The scent Jake had recognized. The silver bullet. Pooch looked up and met Clay’s gaze, his own eyes full of anger, teeth clenched in hatred. Clay nodded once.
> 
> "Roque."

**_And thus ends Part the Seventh-The Third Part-The Final Part and the Jake Jensen Werewolf_ ** _AU._


End file.
